Oracle 92: Next! Ultimate Upgrade Keys
Oracle 92: Next! Ultimate Upgrade Keys (次！ 究極のアップグレードキー Tsugi! Kyūkyoku no Appugurēdo Kī) is the ninety-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Chihiro showed to Anaira the another set of Armor Keys she discovered a while ago. There Anaira found out that the Armor Keys Chihiro showed to her are the Type S++ Keys, also called the Meister Ultimate Upgrade Keys. Plot As they headed back to TransHead TV Media Center using their Armored Meister Chasers, Armored Energy Chasers and Force Strikers, Triskaide and Archos came along with their Chariot Soldiers whom they surrounded. There they had no choice but to transform themselves again into their respective armor forms and fought the Chariots. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos transformed themselves as Chariot Fighters Thirteen and Torpedo respectively, and fought the Armored Fighters. After defeated the Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Fighters, while Triskaide and Archos used their respective finishers to defeat the Armored Fighters. As their finishing attacks clashed each other and created an explosion, no one won nor defeated. After the battle, Triskaide and Archos escaped away. Alejandra, on the other hand, tried to catch them, but Chisato told her to stop and headed back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro came again to Anaira's office and there, she saw Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo entertaining their visitors. Chihiro called Anaira and told her that she had to show something to her at her wardrobe room. As they entered inside the wardrobe room, Chihiro said to Anaira that she discovered four mysterious crystal-like Armor Keys, and she showed the said Armor Keys to her. Anaira, on the other hand, observed the four Armor Keys until she said that it was the Type S++ Armor Keys. She also said to her that she need to contact Erika about these immediately. Meanwhile, as they escaped away from the Armored Fighters, Triskaide asked Archos if they're want to continue heading to Hirakawa City Jail or not, and Archos decided that they will head on to the city jail to find Rie immediately. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen felt dismayed after he found out that Rie was sent back in jail again. Because of this, he decided to head on to Hirakawa City immediately along with his Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City Jail immediately. Returned back to TransHead TV Media Center, Irie asked about what happened in their battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Chisato said that the Hayakawa St. was already cleared after they defeated the Chariot Soldiers who were appeared in the area. Alejandra, on the other hand, said to Irie that Triskaide and Archos also came just to face them in a battle. She also said that she tried to catch them and attack them immediately. But Chisato interrupted what she saying and she said to Irie that she stopped her because they were running away from them after their battle. Then Alejandra asked her why did she stopped her, and Chisato said to her that she stopped her because she doesn't want to let her hurt by them. Because of what she found out, Alejandra asked Chisato if she's serious about the reason she said. Irie, on the other hand, told them to stop arguing with each other. Meanwhile, Hiroyo asked Akiko why her daughter always keep saying "Oh, my mama". Akiko explained to her that three years ago, she and her daughter were caught in a car accident. Because of the said accident, her daughter, Mashiro, had an intense trauma, resulting her to a speech defect. As Akiko explained to her about the reason, Hiroyo felt pity to Mashiro about the situation happened to her. But Akiko told her that she doesn't need to worry about, because she can still understand her through her expressions. As he finally came to Hirakawa City, Emperor Ryuuen gave an order to his Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City Jail immediately. But unknown to him, Triskaide and Archos finally reached to Hirakawa City Jail. There they saw a group of police officers who were guarding the gate of the city jail. Moments later, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo came. Then they asked them what they were doing. But Triskaide told them to lower their voices and he told them that they came to set up to plan so that they can rescue Rie secretly. As he still observed the police officers, Triskaide came up an idea. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira returned back to her office. There Chisato asked her what was happened. Anaira said to her that she went to a private conversation and there's no need to talk about. Back to Hirakawa City Jail; Triskaide, Archos, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo disguised themselves into as police officers. Then they entered inside the city jail and headed to the reception booth. Triskaide asked the receptionist where Rie was. The receptionist said to them that Rie was detained in Cell No. 446, in fifth floor. Because of this, they headed on to the fifth floor using the elevator. And as they reached to Cell No. 446, they saw Rie sitting on a floor and crying for her sins she made against the Armored Fighters and the entire Hirakawa City. There Mayor Akazawa asked her why she was crying. Rie, on the other hand, said to them that she regreted her path she took for the rest of her life. She also regreted for being one of the Chariot Fighters, and also she told them to leave her alone immediately or she will call the jail guards to force them to leave. At night, Erika came to the office and she saw Anaira busy doing her paper works. Then she asked her what was she want to show. Anaira showed to her the four Armor Keys which was discovered by Chihiro. Erika recognized that these were the Type S++ Keys, or also known as the Ultimate Upgrade Keys. She asked her daughter how Chihiro discovered, and Anaira said to her that Chihiro discovered the said Armor Keys in a vacant lot nearby the Senate building. Meanwhile, the Chariot Fighters felt disappointed about their failed mission to rescue Rie. Moments later, Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Soldiers came. He asked them what was happened, and Mayor Akazawa said that they were failed to rescue Rie from Hirakawa City Jail. Triskaide said to him that she regreted for being a Chariot Fighter that's why she deserved to be in jail. Because of what he found out, Emperor Ryuuen told them to head on to Hirakawa City Jail immediately, and they did so. Unknown to them, Irie and Hiroyo secretly hiding behind an abandoned car. Then Hiroyo asked Irie about the plan of the Chariots against Rie, and Irie said that she doesn't know about the said plan, but she told her to follow them to find out their plan against her. As they walked around to reach Hirakawa City Jail, Emperor Ryuuen felt that somebody's following them. Because of this, he ordered his Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers to observe and find out who were following them, until Irie and Hiroyo showed up to them. Emperor Ryuuen asked them about their purpose, and Irie said that she received a message from Hirakawa City Jail that the Chariot Fighters were going to escape Rie from the jail. Hiroyo, on the other hand, said to them that they will not let them escape Rie from jail. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms. Then he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to attack Irie and Hiroyo immediately. Irie and Hiroyo, on the other hand, transformed themselves into Chariot Fighter Flash and Armored Fighter Chaser respectively and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Anaira received a message that Emperor Ryuuen and his fellow Chariots appeared in Sawamura St. Because of this, she told to her mother to transform into Armored Fighter Platinum immediately, and Erika did so. While Irie and Hiroyo continuously fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira and Platinum finally came to help them in a battle. Then Anaira transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Super Upgrade Mode and faced the Chariot Fighters in a battle. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, used his Chariot Scepter to attack Anaira, but it was deferred by Platinum using Platinum Arrow. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Jail, a jail officer came and he told to Rie that he already did what she wanted. Rie, on the other hand, thanked to the jail officer for taking an action so that she can change her life immediately and forget all the wrongdoings she made, especially about framing up Anaira, doing evil plans to destroy Hirakawa City, and also being allies with the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 72, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 92: Manhunt Operations, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 27, and Never Surrender episode 58. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes